Daughter of evil
by prettyhbp1192
Summary: I'm not very good at summary's but here it goes. Someone at Hogwarts is actually the daughter of evil. Who is it? Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Evil**

"Can I sit here?" Asked a beautiful girl with long shinny brunette hair, and blue eyes.

There was a long silence following this question, during which Ron and Harry both sat there staring at the girl standing before them.

"Of course you can," said Ginny breaking the silence. "I'm Ginny Weasley by the way, and this is my brother Ron and my boyfriend..."

"Harry Potter. Yes I know," Said the girl. "I'm Kiana Johnson," she said sitting down by Ron. Ron looked like he had just been elected the luckest man alive.

"Ron. Ron. RON," yelled Ginny. Ron turned around to look at Ginny his ears turning red with embarassment.

"Yes," he muttered sinking down in his chair a little.

"Nothing, I was just trying to get your attention."

"So, where are you from?" Harry asked Kiana.

"Oh er... the United States."

"Do they have a school for the United States?" Asked Ron who had seemed to overcome his embarrasment.

"No, I was home schooled."

"Did your mom teach you?" Asked Ron, and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like_ That was a stupid question._

"I dont know my mom," Kiana replied, looking at her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry I..."

"No, thats ok."

"So, what year are you in?" Asked Harry.

"7th."

Ron's face lit up. It looked like he would blow up from happiness.

"Cool," said Harry cooly. "Same with Ron and I."

"Do you know what house your going to be in?" Asked Ron before he could help himself.

"Yeah, I'm going to be in Gryffindore."

Ron's face lit up even more. He would definitly blow up if he got happier.

"How long does it take to get to Hogwarts?" Kiana asked looking out of the window.

"A few hours," said Ginny not that sure.

There was a few minutes of silence before anyone spoke.

"So where's Hermione?" Asked Harry slowly.

"With that git Malfoy," replied Ron. "I dont get what she see's in him anyway. I mean he used to be so mean to her before."

"You and Hermione were mean to each other before you went out," said Ginny joining in on the conversation.

"We didnt even go out for that long. It was only a mounth or so."

"Well maybe Malfoy is really nice. Deep deep down," said Harry.

"Hermione, this is Kiana Johnson. Kiana this is Hermione Granger," said Ginny as Hermione walked over to the Gryffindore table.

"Hi," said Hermione.

"Hi."

Hermione sat down inbetween Ron and Ginny.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," said Proffesor MConagall standing up. "Mr. Filtch would like me to remind you," she took a second to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione and then continued, " the Forbidin Forest is off limits to every student at Hogwarts. Eat up."

Unlike usually dinner was very quiet hardily anyone talked. Hogwarts just was not the same without Dumbledore. Some people even left earlier than normal.

All of the sudden Hermione droped her fork.

"Hermione whats wrong?" Asked Ron looking worried.

Hermione passed out and fell to the floor.

Ginny screamed.

"Oh my god," said Harry now looking really worried.

Draco came running over to the Griffendore table sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, Baby wake up," said Draco shaking her slightly. "Why wont you wake up? Please wake up. Hermione dont leave me, I love you," for the first time Draco actually started to cry.

**Kind of short I know. But please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Will she be ok?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"I dont know, she's been poisend pretty bad. She may not wake up." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"NO," Draco yelled. "She's going to be fine. She has to be. She cant leave me, not now, not yet."

"Draco just calm down," said Ron who seemed very calm.

"Don't tell me to calm down Weasley. Damn it Hermione wake up all ready."

Ron oppened his mouth to say something but closed it realizing that it would do no good. Ginny was just siting there staring at Hermione as if she would wake up if she stared long enough.

"I just dont understand how her food got poisin in it but no one else's did," said Harry.

"Well someone put it in there when no one was looking," said Madam Pomfrey mater of factly.

"How could no one have seen?" Asked Ginny speaking for the first time since she had visited Hermione. Hermione and Ginny had been best friends ever since they had met each other.

Draco was now holding Hermione's hand his head resting on her sholder.

"Ok time to leave it's late," said Madam Pomfrey a half hour later.

Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear, kissed her on the cheek and left. Everyone else just got up and left.

Draco was siting by Hermione in the Hospital wing once again. It was Thursday after school. Draco had come to see Hermione every day after school, and spent most of his weekends in the Hospital wing. It had been two weeks since Hermione had been poisend. Draco was the only one there Ginny, Harry, Ron and the new girl Kiana had only came about 5 times since Hermione had been poisend. Draco hardily ever spoke to Hermione when he went to visit her he just sat there holding her hand and either resting his head on her sholder or staring at her.

All of the sudden Draco heard Hermione moan and felt her move slightly. Draco lifted his head off of her sholder.

"Hermione," he said hopfully.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Oh Hermione are you ok, I was so worried."

"Yeah I'm fine. Why am I in the Hospital wing?" Hermione asked looking confussed.

"You were poisend," Draco replied looking slightly worried.

"Oh."

"Do you feel ok?"

"Yes."

Draco put his hand on her head as if to check her tempiature.

"I'm fine Draco," said Hermione laughing a little.

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione passionately.

"Move over," said Draco to Hermione. Hermione moved over to let Draco lay next to her.

Draco and Hermione layed next to each other looking right into each others eyes for about an hour. Then Draco got up and kissed Hermione one more time.

"I'll come by tomarrow. You will probabily be out by then though. I love you," said Draco.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Hermione,"yelled Ginny the next morning at breakfast. Ginny ran up to Hermione and gave her a huge hug.

Ron, Harry and Kiana followed, each giving her a hug. Then Draco walked over took Hermione's hips and pulled her closer to him. Hermione raped her arms around his neck.

"I told you that you would be back by today," he said and they kissed long and passionately.

"Yeah but I had to talk Madam Pomfrey into letting me go," said Hermione once they broke apart.

That night in the Gryiffindore common room there was a welcome home party for Hermione.

"You didn't have to do this for me," Hermione said once she entered the common room.

"No we didn't have to but we wanted to," said Lavender Brown who had a huge smile on her face.

"How did you get all of this food up here without anyone noticing?" Hermione asked looking around at all of the food that was lying on the tables.

"We had a lot of help from many people in Gryiffindore," said Ron.

"Thank's," said Hermione. "I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"Hermione come sit over here with me," said Ginny who was siting by the fire.

Hermione went over to sit with Ginny leaving Ron and Kiana alone.

"Er-Kiana I was w-wondering if maybe you w-wanted to go to Hogsmead with me?" Ron asked looking at his feet.

**This chapter was a little longer then the last. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Am I crazy? _Ron asked himself._Like she's going to go to Hogsmead with me? __Why did I ask her? That's ok if she says yes I'll say that it was my twin brother who ask her. Yeah that's good. Wait I don't have a twin brother. Oh no what am I going to do? I can say that Harry dared me to do it. _

"I'd love to go," Kiana replied.

"Harry dared me to... wait what?"

"I said I'd love to go," she repeated.

"Really. Yes! I mean cool, awesome."

Kiana gave a little laugh then kissed Ron on the check. Ron's ear's turned bright red.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. 'Night."

"'Night," said Ron still very red.

"Ron come over here," yelled Hermione.

Ron went over and sat next to Hermione.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Ginny.

"I asked Kiana out and she said yes," he replied.

"Oh, you two will make a really cute couple," said Hermione.

But Ron was'nt listening.

_I cant belive she said yes. _He thought. _I cant wait until we go to Hogsmead._

"Ron are you listening to me?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure I like eggs," he replied still not listening.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about eggs."

"Yeah I finished my homework," said Ron.

"Ron are you ok?" Asked Ginny her eyebrows raised.

"No."

"Ron I think you should go to bed," said Ginny looking a little worried.

"Ginny there's no Quidtich practice tonight," said Ron. "I'm going to go to bed." Ron got up and went to the Boy's bedroom.

"What's up with him?" Asked Ginny.

"I have no idea," Hermione replied.

"Whatever."

"Hey," said Kiana the next morning at breakfast. She walked over to Ron kissed him on the lips and sat down next to him.

"Hi," he replied looking a little surprissed.

Harry looked at Ron then at Kiana and back to Ron.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"We're going out now," Kiana replied.

"Since when?" Harry asked.

"Last night," said Ron.

"Oh," said Harry looking confussed. Harry turned to look at Hermione who was reading the Daily Prophet. "Anything interesting?"

"Well, I'm in the Daily Prophet," she replied.

Harry spit out his juice.

"What?"

"Because of the whole poisin thing. Other than that there's really noting in here."

"You made me spit out my juice for nothing?" Asked Harry.

Hermione pretended that she didn't here him.

"No Deatheaters or anything?" Asked Ginny.

"N... Oh my god." Said Hermione mouth open.

"What?" Asked Kiana, Ron, Ginny and Harry together.

Hermione looked up at Ron and Ginny.

"You're mom is dead." she replied.

**I hope you liked it. sorry it took so long for me to right this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What? No i-it has to be a misprint. They got the wrong name. Yeah that's it they misspelled the name," said Ron not sounding so convinced.

"Then they got the wrong picture to," said Hermione looking really worried.

"But how?" Asked Ron.

Hermione looked down at the paper and Began to read...

_"Last night on her way to go see her husband (Arthur Weasley) Molly Weasley ran into a few Death Eaters. The Ministry is unsure of why Molly was killed. They are now trying to find out who the killers are. All the Ministry is sure of right now is that Molly was killed by the Avada K-"_

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Ginny, speaking for the first time. She got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny," Harry yelled after her. He got up and ran after her, leaving Ron, Hermione and Kiana alone.

"Oh my god, Ron I'm so sorry," said Kiana hugging Ron.

"I think I need some fresh air. I'll just..." Ron got up and left before he finished his sentence.

"How could this happen?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

Kiana just shook her head.

"Harry I just got a letter from my dad. He say's that her funural is this Saturday. He said that you could come if you wanted," Ginny told Harry the next day in the common room.

"Sure I'll come. Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked her.

He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"No," she said sitting down next to him in the window. Ginny started to cry. Harry hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's ok, everything will be allright," Harry told her, even though he knew that this was a lie.

"I just cant belief that this happened. Why would they kill her? What did she do?" Asked Ginny crying into Harry's shoulder.

"I dont know."

Harry didn't know what else to say to make Ginny feel better. He wished that he could take away all of her pain.

"At least she's in a better place," said Harry not knowing if this would help or not.

Ginny didn't respond to this, she just kept crying.

"Molly Weasley was a very kind women, and like many people did not deserve to go. We will all remember Molly as a kind, respectful person."

It was Saturday and they were at the Funural, which had just ended.

Ginny was sitting huddled in her chair crying again, Harry holding her hand. Ron was sitting and staring at the ground. Fred and George had just got up and went for a walk. Hermione was trying to comfert Ron. Mr. Weasley was just sitting down, his face in his hands. Bill and Charlie went for a walk with Fred and George. Sadly Percey didn't showup at his mothers funural.

All of the sudden Ginny got up and ran towards the woods.

"Ginny," Harry yelled after her. But it was no use she just kept running.

Harry got up to go and get her but...

"Harry just leave her alone for a little bit," said Hermione.

Harry hesitated but then sat down again. He figured that Hermione was right, Ginny needed some time alone, he knew exactly how she felt.

"I cant belief this. Why would Death Eaters kill my mom?" Asked Ron speaking for the first time during the Funural.

Neither Harry or Hermione answered.

"I cant belief Percey didn't show up," said Harry.

"Me either," said Hermione.

"I can." Said Ron.

Harry and Hermione looked surprissed at this.

"He hasn't talked to any of us at all and he allway's tell's people at work that my dad isn't really his dad. He tells them that they just have the same last name and thats all." Said Ron answering Hermione and Harry's surprissed look's.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"Don't b-"

Ron began but was interupted by a loud scream.

"Ginny," said Harry getting up and running to where she had run just 15 minutes earlier.

Harry got into the woods and looked all around him but saw no one.

"GINNY," Harry yelled even louder.

No one responded.

"GINNY WHERE ARE YOU?"

No response.

"GINNY."

Again no response. Harry kept on walking and looking around for any sign of her.

"Ginny," he yelled again a little weaker this time. He was afraid of what might have happened to her.

"Harry," came Ginny's voice.

"Ginny where are you?"

"I'm right here," she said, running toward him, and flinging herself into his arms.

"What happened?" Asked Harry, still hugging her.

"I saw you-know-who," she replied.

"What? Here? You saw Voldemort here?"

"Yes. Harry, he wanted me to get to you again."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I think I might have rushed a little. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What? Why?" Asked Harry.

"To kill you," she replied quietly. "He said that h-he would kill me if I didn't..." Ginny trailed off.

"Did he do anything to you?" Harry asked, not worried about anything but Ginny being ok.

"No. He was...well h-he...um...h-he w-was about...he began to...h-he almost killed me because I told him no. Before he could do anything he just dissapeard."

"What do you mean 'just dissapeard'?"

"Well...I mean...I dont know."

"Ok. I think we should get back to the others, so they dont worry."

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her back to where the others were.

"What happened?" Asked Ron when Harry and Ginny got back to where the others were sitting.

"Voldemort," said Harry simply.

"What? Here?" Asked Hermione shocked.

"Yes." Replied Harry. Harry could feel Ginny shaking.

"Gin it's going to be fine. You'll be ok, I'll make sure he doesnt do anything to you." Harry assured her.

"How can you do that?"

"I'll keep and eye on you."

"What about when I'm in class?"

"Then I'll tell Luna to keep and eye on you."

"Yeah but last time he did it at night."

"Then you'll just have to sleep with me. I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise."

"Ok. You'll all be ok wont you?" Asked Mr. Weasley. It was now Sunday afternoon and they were all going back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah. We'll be ok." Replied Ron.

"And keep an eye on Ginny." He said to no one in particular.

"We will," said Harry.

"Ok. You better go."

The night bus had just pulled up to take them to Hogwarts.

"Bye." He told everyone.

"Bye," they all replied.

As soon as they all got on the bus, it took off.

"Why couldn't we have taken brooms?" Asked Ron who hated the night bus more than anyone.

No one answerd him.

"Why couldn't we have taken brooms?" Asked Ginny.

"I just asked that same..." Ron began.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think." Said Ginny ignoring him.

"Don't be so..."

"Ron, I said shut up."

"Rude," Ron said on a flat note.

"I am not being rude."

"Actually you..."

"You two stop fighting." Yelled Harry, sitting down on the second level in the back. Everyone else did the same.

Ron and Ginny shut up after that.

"Ron, your back," scremed Kiana jumping into Ron's arms and kissing him pasionatly on the lips.

They had just gotten back from the funeral.

"Please get a room," said Ginny.

Kiana and Ron broke apart.

"Ok," said Kiana, and took Ron's hand leading him up to the girls dorm.

"I didn't think they would actually go and get a room," said Ginny after a few moments of silence.

"Whatever. I think we should get our homework done," said Harry.

"Wow, Harry actually wants to get his homework done," said Ginny sarcasticly.

Harry rolled his eyes and got out his asignments.

A while later Harry finished his homework and put it in his bag.

"Are you almost done?" He asked Ginny.

"I've been done for about fifteen minutes," she replied.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About 2:00 a.m.," she replied with a yawn.

"I'm ready to go to bed, how about you?"

"Yeah."

Ginny went in the girls dorm to get dressed, and then went into the boys dorm with Harry.

" 'Night Gin."

" 'Night."

**I hope you liked it, I thought it was a little long. Please R&R.**


End file.
